Milode
Milode is a toa of magnetism and a high-ranking member of the Black Brawler criminal group. He is infamous for the field of silence that is present around him. Biography Matoran Little is known about Milode's early life as a matoran. However, it is known that he was once a matoran crafter that lived in Gutix. It is thought that the volcanic eruption near the city had left him homeless, causing him to migrate to the city of Henkon in Zutal, where he lived in the city's poor outer ring for many years. While living rough on the outskirts of Henkon, it is known that Milode had managed to establish a small business selling second hand kanohi and weapons to travellers. During a transaction between him and a customer a violent battle broke out between a group of criminals and hzezian soldiers further down the street. In an attempt to hide from the fight, Milode was struck in the chest by a stray bullet. Milode managed to survive the gunshot, but the injury he sustained rendered him unable to walk for months. Toa While salvaging what was left of his business, Milode was approached by a skakdi who had offered him a steady source of income in exchange for weapons. Accepting the proposal, Milode had unknowingly dealt with the infamous Black Brawlers criminal group. During one transaction between them, Milode was given a toa stone instead of the money he had been promised. Suddenly activating, the stone transformed him into a toa of magnetism against his will. Due to complications with his chest injury, a kanohi Shelek (which he was holing at the time) became fused to his chest and created a permanent field of silence around him. Milode was eventually pressured into joining the gang upon meeting one of its highest ranking members, Daato. Life as a criminal During his many years with the Black Brawlers, Milode spent most of his time partaking in small raids on local businesses in Henkon. One day, however, he was asked to participate in a much larger raid on a military convoy travelling through the city. Milode was used as a distraction, the field of silence generated around him had proven to become a valuable asset to the Brawlers. As such, Milode rose through the ranks and eventually became on of its most notable members. It is during this time that he acquired a large sword for a weapon. Civil War Not much is known about Milode's role during the Chroros Nui Civl War. It is thought that he fled to somewhere in Ayeg to avoid most of the fighting. Among other rumours, it is also thought that he fled to Zaneesh for the same reason. Order of Mata Nui's arrival Milode resided in Xehy when he was made aware of the Order's arrival on the planet. Angered by the government's decision to allow the group to stay he participated in many Black Brawler strikes which targeted government bases. It was during this time that his field of silence became known to beings outside of his criminal group, and caused him to become a prime target for numerous law enforcement organisations. As such, Milode's activity gradually dwindled until he was off the grid completely. It was only during the introduction of negation fields many years later when his activity began to rise again. Unlike most abilities, Milode's field of silence was not negated by the field. This was one of the reasons which lead to the rise of the Black Brawlers, eventually becoming one of Chroros Nui's most well-known criminal gangs. Milode was at one point able to obtain a machine pistol from the spoils of a turf war between the Brawlers and the Three Moons criminal group. Thanks to the gang's rise to power and Milode's influence, he was able to supply a vast amount of weapons to the Brawlers in preparation for turf wars with other groups. These actions put him on the wanted list of numerous organisations, most notably the Order and Aegis, yet again. The Order and Aegis' methods of attempting to apprehend well-known criminals such as Milode eventually sparked a crime wave which gripped Chroros Nui for a number of days. The crime wave resulted in making said criminals more feared and encouraged Milode to participate in more Black Brawler attacks. Personality and traits Due to the field of silence generated by the Shelek fused to his chest, Milode suffers from a rather fragmented personality. It has caused him to become rather absent minded and easily distracted. Milode is often quite detached due to his ability, making him somewhat of a loner and is the reason why he prefers to be on his own most of the time. Milode considers his ability much more of a curse than a power. It renders him completely unable to vocally communicate with anyone. The confusion and fear others feel when entering the field of silence only further emphasises the idea that is is a burden. This has resulted in Milode having a very glum and negative outlook on the world around him, especially with regard to organisations like Aegis, who are constantly searching for him. Being a member of the Black Brawlers, Milode is ruthless and cold. He considers the gang a haven for him as the majority of its members do not seem to mind the silence around him. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities One of Milode's most distinguishing traits is the field of silence that around him. The field around him deafens anyone inside of it, as well as rendering them unable to speak. Milode is immune to the effects of the field, however. The silence itself is said to be equal to that of a Level 5 Kraata of Silence. Most notably, the silence generated by Milode is not negated by the negation fields around towns and cities, which has aided in Milode becoming one of the Black Brawlers' signature members. Milode is also capable of detecting beings who enter or leave his field of silence. As a toa of magnetism, allowing him to create, control and absorb magnetism. Among other feats, this control allows him manipulate metal (to a limited degree) through magnetism and manipulate magnetism to achieve limited flight. Despite not being a power of his, Milode is exceptionally skilled at using his presence to influence others. Even without speaking Milode is capable of commanding others with simple gestures—an ability he developed due to being unable to vocally communicate with anyone in close proximity to him. Using this ability he managed to rise through the ranks of the Black Brawlers relatively quickly, managing to raise the gang's reputation with him. Mask and tools Milode bears the kanohi Jutlin, mask of corruption. The mask allows him to break down inorganic objects within his field of vision, causing them to decompose and rust. Milode's Jutlin is in the shape of a kanohi Zatth. Milode wields a very large blade that he often carries around on his back. The sword is capable of channelling Milode's elemental magnetism powers. Milode also wields a small, automatic machine pistol. The gun is capable of firing bullets that can be charged with Milode's magnetic powers. Milode often charges the bullets so that their magnetic charge alternates rapidly, enabling the bullets to tear through most armours. However, this often reduces the weapon's accuracy. Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (non-canon) Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:User:Rando07 Category:Toa of Magnetism